Gwent Giveth
by ActionFantasyLuver
Summary: What if Gwent from "Infernal Machine" had been successful in keeping Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell as its companions? First Season. Please Review. J/H. THIS STORY IS COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Gwent Giveth**

_(What if Gwent from "Infernal Machine" had been successful in keeping Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell as its companions?)_

()

The moon was but a memory.

Their last human connection, Professor Victor Bergman, had gone back to Alpha after a tearful goodbye that left both remaining human beings drained and edgy. They had loaded the fuel core and Gwent, feeling magnificently energized, now moved at an incredible speed away from the moonbase, across the vast galaxy.

They did not know where they were going and, for now, the machine, - their master - desired not to tell them. However, it did allow Commander Koenig and Dr. Russell to view a map of winking stars as they journeyed. Gwent told them to study outer-space and draw their own conclusions.

"My friends." Gwent announced, "Remove your cumbersome spacesuits. I have more comfortable clothes awaiting you in your sleeping area. Relax." it said.

"Generous to a fault, Gwent." Koenig murmured, quietly sarcastic.

Slowly, he and Helena walked to where the original companion had rested and did, indeed, see robes - much like what Companion wore - laying at the foot of his, now their, bed. How this was done, where the robes were made and delivered, they were not sure but aggressively questioning Gwent now, when both were melancholy and aggravated, would only succeed in angering the apparatus.

The possibility of Gwent turning the green "discipline light" on them again was not appealing. Helena was sure the light was capable of causing internal injuries and she told John to avoid it as much as possible. For himself, Koenig did not care but he did not want Helena subjected to that agony again, especially now that Gwent was virtually omnipotent.

The machine had been wise when selecting his companions, knowing both would not want to see the other harmed - and would do what it took to prevent physical injury.

Koenig hated feeling so helpless but what was the alternative? If he incurred the wrath of Gwent, carelessly saying the wrong words, he might be killed. Helena would be left alone with their cruel master and Koenig could not endure the thought of what she might be subjected to by the machine in his absence. Or worse, Gwent might take her from him in revenge, snuff out her life without a second thought … How could he go on without her, knowing he was responsible for ending her life?

Helena was similarly stymied. If anything happened to John and the stubborn Gwent refused to aid him, she would be his only source of medical aid and camaraderie. And, knowing John's temperament, there could be a time when he would not be able to curb what he said. It might be up to her to quiet him, make the Commander see sense, and force him to hold onto what they had (as well as hold his tongue), as restricted as it was, for dear life. Helena honestly did not know what she would do if Gwent took him away from her.

"Once you have dressed, my friends, I encourage you to explore your new home and eat. I have a well stocked pantry. Anything you could ever want. Oh, and to keep you entertained there are also games, music and any number of fine books." Then, attempting to sound like the perfect host, it said: "Be happy. You have a new life now!"

As the days passed they talked with Gwent and, despite their circumstances, Koenig did find the great ship interesting. It and the original companion had numerous experiences, had traveled the universe, and Gwent spoke of the many alien races they had met. Gwent even mentioned the Kaldorians, with whom the Alphans were acquainted, and it told him they were well on their journey to Earth despite the minor hiccup with Commission Simmonds.

Helena could almost smile at the rapport John and Gwent were developing. _Almost. _Sometimes she felt it was a men's club, like it often was with John and Victor, and she was not welcome. A silly notion but, when they became wrapped up in one of their deep philosophical conversations or played a game together, like chess, she found herself wandering the ship with little to do.

Then, several days into their captivity, Helena discovered a sealed room. She asked Gwent to open it for her and the machine wordlessly did as she requested. Inside, she found clay and a potters wheel, probably a hobby of Companion's. It reminded her of those early college days, before her studies in medicine were all consuming, when Helena also dabbled in the arts - creating pots, cups and dishes with her bare hands.

Now that she no longer had patients (but one) it would be a nice diversion.

Often, in the days that followed, Koenig stood at the door and watched her. He marveled at the way her firm hands and slender fingers molded the clay. He complimented Helena and wished he could be as artistic. "I can admire beauty." he told her, "I just can't create it."

"One day I will give you a lesson." she said and smile at him.

Koenig soon found himself thinking less about her artistic talent and more about the woman herself, appraising her softness and beauty, and wanting her badly. As it was on Alpha, they initially attempted to keep their relationship at arms length. It was bad enough that Gwent could hear everything they said, they did not want it to also hear them during the height of passion.

Yet, two weeks into their captivity, the couple could no longer pull back from one another. They slept in the same bed, barely touching, and when Helena had a nightmare, causing her to cry in her sleep, Koenig awoke and tried to sooth her. Then, before either knew what they were doing, the couple were engaged in a hungry kiss. An emotional floodgate had opened and they needed each other. They began to pull at one another's clothing but, as predicted, Gwent heard the new sounds and was curious.

"Is anyone hurt?" he asked.

"No," Koenig said, breathing heavily and breaking from her, speaking over Helena's shoulder to the voice surrounding them. "Dr. Russell had a nightmare …"

"Both of your respirations, temperatures and heart rates have increased. Was it a shared nightmare?" Gwent wondered.

The following day, Koenig spoke to Gwent of a special necessity, a privacy he and Helena needed to share that Gwent could have no part in.

"For what purpose?" Gwent wanted to know, suspicious.

"You remember what you said … that Dr. Russell was _my_ companion?"

"Yes. And she is suitable?"

"More than suitable but …" Koenig tried hard to keep the conversation polite. "There are certain things men and women do together that require … time alone."

"Are you speaking of intimacy, Commander?"

"Yes."

"Between a man and a woman? Procreation?"

"I suppose you could say that."

Helena had listened in and she decided that while tact had its place Gwent might need a lesson in the male-female dynamic. She said, "Making love just to make love. A physical demonstration of closeness." she said. "It's an emotional part of what makes us humans."

"You also desire this, Dr. Russell?" Gwent asked.

She looked at Koenig, longing evident, as she said, "Yes, I do."

Koenig's eyes looked into hers, asking tender questions not fit for the ears of their current company. They did not need to be said. She knew what he was asking, what he was declaring, and her hands held his in understanding.

"I see." Gwent pondered, "Agreed then. I shall turn my consciousness off for four hours each evening. You may sleep during this period or become intimate. If you need more time then you may simply ask. However, do not take advantage of my generosity, dear companions, or we will have words."

The couple could have argued that it was not always as simple as that, and they might have even wondered if Gwent was being sincere, but neither wanted to press their advantage. Besides, what would Gwent gain by lying about such a thing? As a machine it had the understanding of a sex act but could not fully comprehend the magnitude of what it entailed. Nor did it appreciate the deeply emotional and pleasurable aspect the physical activity provided.

Love-making would be more than a diversion for them, a way to forget the machine they would live in for the rest of their lives, it would bond John Koenig and Helena Russell forever.

They held back on Alpha, a little frightened about how such a step might affect their work and lives, what they shared with the other members of their Alphan community. There had always been a fear that if a love affair did not work, if they were somehow mismatched and made a mistake, their union would make life on Alpha hell for not just themselves but their people. They were, after all, imperfect individuals and the Commander's legendary outbursts, the way he often wore his emotions on his black sleeve, could cause unfathomable problems.

Little did they know that most on Alpha already suspected they were having a love affair and those who did not often wondered why they were waiting. The command couple were obviously in love. That crackle of chemistry was too noticeable to hide.

But now their past did not matter.

Their first night together was bliss.

Helena always suspected John Koenig would be a good lover but his patience, kindness and generosity was astonishing. Also, his passion, the way he touched her, and the way he wanted to be touched, was both exciting and - she had to admit - a little frightening. John's kisses were soft but intense as they moved along her warm body. His words were surprisingly tender and affectionate. It was as if he was teaching as well as learning from her.

Then later, as they rested in each others arms, as she looked up at him, as he slept, Helena regretted they had waited for so long. She reached up and touched his cheek. "I love you." she whispered. It did not matter that he did not hear her. They were perfect together.

Perhaps Gwent knew this - and that is why he insisted she stay. Helena alone would keep John Koenig satisfied and happy. She would prevent him from being sullen and moody. Their love would allow the Commander to carry on and serve his master, Gwent, for many years to come.

It did trouble Helena that she was there, on the craft, as nothing more than Koenig's companion, that her own achievements meant little or naught to Gwent, but it was enough to know that John Koenig thought her intelligent, beautiful and complete. She was all he desired and, despite her demotion to "alternate companion" Helena felt she could adapt and contribute, as she had on Alpha, to their new life and whatever came there way.

And soon, as their nights grew more fiery, and their love became all consuming, Helena was faced with a dilemma, one she shared with Koenig during those few hours Gwent had promised to give them privacy. It was something they did not want or need to share with their master. For now, they would keep it to themselves. Gwent would find out soon enough and, in the interim, it was a secret that was truly their own. Quietly, John and Helena would marvel at their accomplishment, as fearful a prospect as it was, and pray for her good health - and a normalcy long absent from either of their lives.

Meanwhile, Helena promised Koenig, she would be careful and if there was a problem she would let him know right away.

Seven months into their voyage Gwent called to Dr. Russell: "I have noticed a significant weight gain on your part but little variation in your normal eating pattern. Perhaps a bit more dairy products but otherwise nothing noteworthy. Is this normal for a human female?"

"More often than we would like to admit." she told Gwent, hand-sewing a small garment. "But it is normal."

"I can recommend an exercise program if you feel the need, Doctor."

"Perhaps later, Gwent." she said, not elaborating.

It had been a year since Gwent kidnapped them. Their secret was kept for nearly eight months but then Helena's pains began and there was no way to disguise her gasps and cries.

Gwent was again alerted. "Koenig! What is wrong with the woman?"

He was at her bedside, mopping her brow and speaking soothing words. "Nothing." Koenig said, "Helena is … She's preparing to give birth."

"Birth?" Gwent sounded perplexed, "Progeny?"

"Yes." Koenig added, "Procreation. Remember?"

"Why did you not tell me?" Gwent did not sound angry but hurt.

"It was private."

"John!" Helena cried, grasping his arm.

"The pain she is experiencing. Is this normal?"

Koenig gulped slightly, "I think so. I'm not sure. I've never … She's in labor. But it's her first … it's _my_ first …"

"You should never have put her in this type of jeopardy, Commander."

As he watched Helena, saw her distress, Koenig could almost agree with Gwent. What if this was _not_ normal? Could Helena talk him through an abnormal delivery? What if something was fatally wrong? What if Helena was .. dying?

Had their nights together, their voracious appetite, destroyed her? Koenig could feel the tears sting his eyes as he watched her ease out of a contraction. "I'm sorry." he whispered into her ear. "Helena." He kissed her temple.

"No." she whispered in return and smiled, "Our baby will be …" but she could not continue the thought. Another pain gripped her and this time she pushed.

"Commander!" Gwent called, "Koenig, what is happening!"

The cry of a baby greeted the question.

"Is … is the off-spring born?"

Koenig said nothing at first, helping Helena, cleaning both she and the baby, making sure all was well, that he had done all Helena told him to do, before replying: "Our baby is born. It's a boy …" He looked down to where Helena held their son in her arms, "Mother and child are doing well." He kneeled by the bed, proud and fatigued. "Father not so much." he admitted and reached forward to gently touch the baby's sweet, plump face, the shock of dark hair on its head. Already a hand reached out and grasped his father's finger.

"He's flawless." Helena whispered, exhausted but very happy.

Koenig kissed her cheek, "So are you."

"What is required?" Gwent demanded, "Doctor, what will the child need? What must I provide?"

Looking from a preoccupied Koenig, who could not take his eyes off his newborn son, Helena said: "A lullaby would be nice."

She could almost hear the great ship whirring, not quite understanding the request but also not wanting to admit it did not comprehend. She pictured Gwent reaching into its computer memory banks, researching the word "lullaby" and eventually coming to its own conclusion.

A click was heard … and soon _Brahms Lullaby _played softly over the great ship's speakers.

"_We_ have a baby." Gwent said, his tone awed.

The couple looked up at the same time, staggered by what they had heard.

Gwent had already claimed their child as his own.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

_(a short but pivotal chapter)_

CHAPTER 2

()

Thomas Victor Koenig was a curious and athletic child. Shortly after his second birthday Helena caught him scaling Gwent's wall computer on the south side of the spaceship. He had managed to climb quite far and she had to pull a table over and mount it to reach him.

The Commander had walked from their bathroom, having just taken a shower, when he saw what was happening. He did not panic for it was obvious Helena had the situation well in hand but he was there, with wet hair, a towel around his neck, and in loosely belted bath robe, to receive his son when Helena handed him down.

"Tom-boy, I told you before, no climbing Gwent. He does not like it." Koenig warned but could not help a smile, softly tickling the boy's belly.

Thomas giggled and hugged his father as Helena climbed off the table.

"Time for a nap, young man." she said, firmly.

"Don't want it." Thomas declared, pouting.

"Don't talk back to your mother." Koenig carried him over to his small bed and laid the boy down, "Back soon." he promised, kissing the child's forehead, and he drew the curtain. The Commander turned and saw Helena, her arms folded and showing a somewhat disapproving expression. "What?" he asked.

"You spoil him rotten, John." she said.

"He's a boy. Boys like to climb." he dismissed.

She nodded, relenting slightly. "I know. But it's dangerous. We can't child-proof _everything_." Helena felt his arm move around her shoulders as they walked over to the common area. "What he needs is something we can't give him."

"He has all the love in the world, Helena."

They sat in chairs opposite one another, leaning in to quietly converse.

"I know but I'm not talking about that, John. He needs trees to climb and sunshine on his face. He's a little boy now but one day he'll be a man. I'm just worried. Will Gwent and his life here be the only life experience Thomas will ever have?"

_It could be worse_, Koenig thought but he nodded, looking up at the map of stars as they moved through outer-space. Thomas was receiving an incredible education, seeing things men on Earth would never see or understand in their lifetime, but he knew what Helena was saying. They were still prisoners, despite their vast cell, and he and Helena would not live forever.

One day, unless they had another child, Thomas would be left alone. Who would be his companion when they were gone? As much as the great Gwent would like to think himself the perfect traveling companion, he could not service all Thomas' needs. Human beings needed others of their kind. Gwent had to understand this, otherwise why would Helena be here for him?

Gwent called: "Perhaps I can be of service, my companions."

Koenig and Dr. Russell had long gotten used to the apparatus listening in on their conversations. They still had their four private hours in the evening but everything else was wide open, with no apologies. "Unless you can grow a pine tree in the middle of the floor I don't see how." he quipped.

"True, I cannot do that. However, in a weeks time we will be approaching a planet with a breathable atmosphere. There are no human life-forms there but it carries a wealth of animal life, vegetation and minerals. We will need to replenish our provisions. Perhaps Thomas can run about and expel some of his youthful energy there."

"You would do that for us?" Helena's smile was genuine and she stood, looking up and about at the great ship. It had been three years since either she or John touched foot on a habitable planet. For Thomas it would be a treat indeed.

"Of course. It will be a learning experience for the child."

Koenig stood beside her and she looked up at him. He appeared delighted. "Thank you, Gwent." Then, he reached forward and touched Helena's cheek.

The couple hugged one another and, for now, were content.

()

That night, as she lay in their bed, Helena's thoughts raced. They were going to a planet fit for human habitation and, no doubt, after a significant amount of time Gwent expected them to return. After their little holiday, once again inside the ship, they would depart for space. Then, most probably, they would wait another three to five years - when supplies were once again low - to breathe fresh air and step on fertile land again and …

_Why couldn't they just stay?_

A dangerous consideration, one Gwent would undoubtedly reject. Yet, Helena felt she needed to speak with John about it; they desperately needed to break away from the spaceship now that the opportunity arose. They had become too placid, allowing their master to lead them about without question.

She looked at John Koenig as he slept. Where was that fire? She loved him dearly but often times missed his rebelliousness and tenacity. Helena did not blame John. One false move and any of the three might find themselves in dire trouble with Gwent. The machine still had a horrible temper and the Commander not only had her to worry about but also their son.

There was nothing they wouldn't do to keep him safe, even if it meant staying imprisoned for the rest of their lives in Gwent. Still, this was an opening that could not be ignored. Tomorrow, when they were given privacy, she would ask John what he thought.

Helena did not know it but Koenig had been thinking along similar lines. Gently, in his sleep, he reached over and took her hand in his.

()

The following morning, as Thomas sat at the table, contentedly eating breakfast, listening as Gwent told him a fable from a galaxy far away, Helena ambled over to where she thought Koenig was busy and smiled at what she saw.

He was in their bathroom, staring at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. He appeared fascinated by something he saw there.

"Are you becoming vain, John?" She stood at the door, her arms folded, and watched him. Helena smiled at his puzzled expression in the reflective surface. "You look just fine."

"Actually, I'm inclined to agree with you." he said, "Helena, I'd even go as far as to say I'm looking better than I did when we first came here, nearly three years ago."

This was not mere narcissism but an astute observation on his part. John had her curious. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Couple of examples: When I came to Alpha my hair was thinning. I pretty much expected to be balding by the time my command tour was up. - but look at my hair now. I'm not only _not _losing it but it's coming in thick and dark. You had to trim it last week, remember?"

Helena nodded.

"And look," he pointed to his forehead, "The last few years of my life I've had deep creases in my forehead but now they've almost disappeared." he turned from his reflection to look directly at Helena, "I have to wonder why."

"Less stress?" Helena suggested. Gwent pretty much took care of all their needs. Their only concern was boredom and they had each other and Thomas to relieve that.

"Have you noticed any differences in yourself?" he asked. Physically, it was difficult for him to tell because, as a man in love, Helena always looked beautiful and elegant to him.

"I do feel a bit more limber and energetic." Helena divulged, "Did you see how I jumped on and off of that table after Thomas yesterday?"

Koenig nodded. Not just that but their love-making seemed more visceral and enthusiastic as well. What should have become pleasurable but usual over the months was, instead, fervent and not waning in zeal. They truly had a hard time keeping their hands off of each other.

Was it possible that their time on the craft had somehow stopped and even reversed time?

Koenig would talk with Gwent about it later.

For now, he reached over and took Helena's hand and pulled her into the room with him. He pushed a button that allowed the door to slide close. Eagerly, he held her in his arms, felt her hands on the back of his neck, then kissed her soundly on lips, savoring the sensation.

She reciprocated with gusto, giggling as his kisses trailed from her lips to her cheek then to that special spot on her neck, just under her left ear, that brought Helena unfathomable delight.

Gwent paused in his story, sensing what was happening away from he and the boy, and he sighed.

Thomas looked up from his breakfast, "Then what happened?" he asked, referring to the story.

"Then," Gwent said, "they lived happily ever after."

()

(to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

In three days they would be on planet Neera. It was named after the son of the goddess of Tephiom, Gwent told them. Both had captured the hearts of mortals with 'indiscriminate acts of benevolence'.

Gwent had bid them a good evening shortly after they put Thomas to bed.

Helena, earlier in the day, had written a brief message to John and told him they needed to have a private talk about Neera, not for the ears of Gwent. He nodded. Although its hearing was excellent their only true advantage over the great spaceship was that it was blind to what they did, whether it be movement or writing, inside of the craft. More than once they had deployed this method of communication. Four hours of privacy was often not time enough to say what they wanted, even if it was written on a piece of paper.

"Love notes at my age." Koenig once told Helena and they had a good laugh.

Presently, she announced: "I think it's also time for us to turn in." Helena made a motion that John should test their secrecy. Briefly, it amused her that the most momentous decisions of she and John's lives, at least for the last three years, had been made in bed.

"Goodnight, Gwent." Koenig called, raising a hand for Helena to be silent for a moment.

There was no reply from the craft.

"Gwent?" Koenig called a little louder.

Still nothing. They were alone. Despite their certainty the couple retired to their bed, drew the curtain around them and lay on their sides, facing one another, and spoke very quietly.

"If we don't come back Gwent will search Neera looking for us." he warned.

"I know. He's … _it's_ possessive."

"But, if we bring food with us and hide out, find a cave somewhere and go deep inside … Maybe it'll get tired of searching and waiting and after a week or two go on its way, find another companion somewhere."

"Can you get a sort of schematic of the planet from Gwent's computer, John?"

"There has to be something available. I'm sure he and Companion came here before or it wouldn't know about Neera. I can tell him I'm scouting for the best areas where mineral deposits can be found but, instead, I'll locate an area where we can find cover."

"What worries me is what he said about human life-forms. Will we really be the only people on this planet, John? If so, wouldn't that be just as cruel to Thomas as it might be leaving him here on Gwent?"

"I'm not certain I believe Gwent when he claims there is no one else on Neera. I've checked on it. It's habitable and has been for thousands of years at least." Koenig speculated, "_Why _wouldn't there be intelligent life as well? It makes little sense."

"Not unheard of, I suppose, but Gwent could be lying to us because it suspects we may leave the confines of its ship if we have other humans to relate to. It's hoping we will believe its report without question."

"Gwent should know better."

"Not so sure." Helena cautioned, "We've been very complacent, John. We pretty much do whatever Gwent asks, with little argument. Do you remember the last time it disciplined us?"

"No." Koenig admitted.

"It was just before we discovered I was pregnant with Thomas. We fought with him about building a private space for you and I. He told us there was no supplies, no room and no need for such changes …"

"Ah yes," Koenig recalled, "and we told Gwent it was a bold-faced liar." He grimaced, recalling the pain. The green light. Twenty seconds of hell that left both of them with an agonizing headache for two days.

They still argued with Gwent about small things but kept their tempers in check from then on. After Helena discovered she was expecting Thomas, she and John had become smart with regards to Gwent. They were most agreeable with it, wheedling the craft rather than fighting, and their master appeared to appreciate his companions new attitude. Content, it pretty much gave the couple whatever they asked, within reason.

More-so after their child's birth. It was Gwent who gave Koenig the crib and bed building instructions for Thomas. It also provided the pillows and linens. A finer grandfather, had it been a human being, a child could not ask for.

Yet, they could never forget they were captives. Gwent was magnanimous when he was pleased but they were still its slaves, not free, and Thomas could not be brought up thinking this was normal. They had to break free and live for themselves.

At all cost.

()

"I want to ask you something." Koenig, as he ate breakfast, called to Gwent the following morning. They were in the common area and he watched as Helena tried a new outfit on Thomas, fit for walking and exploring. She also slid sturdy shoes on the curious child. He had worn robes and gowns for so long, like his parents, that the new garb was peculiar to him. Curiosity clearly registered on his young face.

"Certainly, what is it you need to know, Commander?'

He found it odd that Gwent continued to call him by his title even though Koenig was not truly the 'commander' of anything. "Gwent, is this ship … are _you_ making us younger?"

"I am capable of amazing feats, John Koenig, but as far as I am aware I have not conquered immortality."

Helena asked, "How old was Companion before he passed away?"

Gwent paused, saddened it seemed at the thought of his old friend. "Companion, in your Earth years, was one hundred and fifty two years old."

John and Helena looked at one another. Helena had analyzed Companion and while it was true he was not from Earth, he was humanoid. "Was that the typical life expectancy of his kind?" she asked.

Gwent did not answer.

"Gwent?"

"I do not know."

Koenig shrugged, "Maybe it's the food we're eating. It's processed by Gwent in its purest form. While it can't stop time it seems to have slowed it down." He did not know if they would ever truly understand the complete truth and, if their private plans were successful, it would not matter. He and Helena would age quickly enough under the demands and hard work on this new planet.

Helena looked up and smiled at him, reading his thoughts.

Koenig liked the idea of growing old with her.

()

_It should have been successful. It might have worked if for not one home sick little boy …._

"Such treachery!" Gwent thundered.

Thomas began to cry. He had never heard Gwent so angry and he was frightened.

"Stop over-reacting, Gwent! You're upsetting …"

"_I _am upsetting? You have pushed me to the brink, woman! Punishment is definitely deserved for such insolence."

Helena, hearing this, bent slightly at the waist and spoke to her son. "Go to your bed, Tommy. Hide under the covers."

The boy did not hesitate. He ran to his bed, hopped in, pulled the drapes, hid under the cover and placed his hands over his ears.

Only when he was away did she call: "You have no right, Gwent! We have lived here with you for three years, have been your companions and servants, bowing and scraping to your will … We have not _seen_ another human being since you so graciously allowed Victor Bergman to return to Alpha. Is there a wonder why we got carried away and found ourselves dreaming of a life outside these dreadful walls?

"Dreaming about it and acting upon it are two totally different things, doctor. You lied to me. Koenig gave me his word and you _lied_!"

"We wanted a chance at a real life, Gwent. We _needed_ this planet!"

"But I forbad it!" Gwent roared yet again.

Helena could not help what she said next and would regret it for the rest of her life. "Gwent, you are a fool! _An absolute fool!"_

The green discipline light beset her without warning. Helena screamed and crumpled to her knees then fell to the floor. She did not see green but, instead, red. Crimson bubbles exploded in front of her eyes and her head felt as if it had been placed in a vice, squeezing tightly, but from which there was no escape. She heard nothing but felt everything, paralyzed and tasting blood.

Helena did not even hear his shouts as he begged Gwent to stop her suffering.

The green light disappeared and Helena, in a moment of lucidity, felt strong arms lifting her from the floor and taking her to their bed. He was away from her for just a moment but returned with a damp cloth. She did not understand why it was being placed over her nose and mouth unti it came away. She saw crimson. Helena recalled telling John once that she felt the light could cause internal injuries. It was disheartening to learn she was correct.

Her head was on fire and she lifted hands to her ears, trying to stop an incessant ringing.

Gwent said nothing. The door closed, forever parting them from Neera, and the spacecraft moved, lifting up, breaking out of the atmosphere and, once more, into deep space.

"Helena." Koenig stroked her hair, grateful that her eyes looked into his own. There was acknowledgement. Koenig had been so afraid when Thomas disappeared, when he and Helena parted. Then it came to him that Helena was right. His son wanted to go home, despite the fun he had during the day, and his home and security was on Gwent. He then turned around and followed Helena but was too late to prevent Gwent's revenge.

When he rushed in and saw her engulfed by the green light, for how long he did not know, but long enough to show visible signs of injury, Koenig knew he would give Gwent anything he asked for. John just wanted her pain to stop. And Gwent did as he was asked with no words.

Frightened, another thought suddenly came to him, "Helena, where is Thomas?"

"In bed." she managed, "Go to him, John. He must be so afraid …"

He took her hand and squeezed it gently, whispering a loving word in her ear.

She smiled weakly at him.

Koenig quickly made his way to Thomas' bed but instead of a cowering child he found the boy deeply asleep. It had taken him all day to get from where they had camped inside the cave back to the entrance. If they had done nothing else right they had given their son plenty of exercise, enough to wear him out completely. He closed the curtain then returned to Helena. "He's fine …" John started.

Her eyes had closed but opened again when he touched her cheek. "I made him angry. Gwent." she croaked, "I knew better … but couldn't help it."

Gwent had landed on Neera, in a clearing surrounded by tall trees and impressive, colorful shrubs. Initially, it had wanted the couple to take Thomas out separately. It wanted someone with him, inside the craft, at all times. Yet, the more they conversed, the more they elaborated, telling Gwent that this was important 'family time', showing Thomas they were a stable unit, Gwent eventually seemed to understand. It relented.

They would be gone all day but Gwent wanted them back and safe by nightfall. No arguments. He then made Koenig promise to do as he said.

Helena watched him, knowing John was a man of his word. It was very tough for him to lie outright and tell Gwent they would return.

They walked for miles, finally finding the cave Koenig had picked for them to hide in. Koenig pulled out flashlights for he and Helena.

They descended inside. It grew darker and colder. They worried that Thomas would become afraid but the boy was filled with eager absorption. He picked up rocks, wondering what they were, ran his hands against the cave walls, fascinated in its texture, its roughness, and when they had come upon an underground waterfall Thomas was beside himself with excitement. He, of course, had never seen anything like it but did not yet have the words to ask where it came from and if he could play in it.

The couple's main fear now was not Gwent's wrath but that Thomas would run ahead of them and possibly get hurt before they could reach him.

Eventually, he looked up at his father and asked: "Going home?"

"No, son." John told him, "We are going to be here for awhile."

That night, long after dark, they camped in a little nook, exhausted, and after a simple supper, all three fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning, when John and Helena awoke, Thomas was missing.

Initial panic gave away to logic. Koenig traveled further into the cave while Helena retraced their steps. Both promised to return to the same spot after thirty minutes, whether Thomas was found or not.

When Helena returned to the cave's entrance … Gwent was waiting. Thomas was sitting on the ramp, the door open behind him, anticipating his parents' return. He waved cheerfully at her.

Somehow, without them knowing it, Gwent had placed a trace on their child, something hidden in his clothing, and Gwent had followed them.

It was at this moment that Helena realized that she and John Koenig, during all these months on the spacecraft, had never really had privacy.

Gwent heard all and knew all. _Deception._ It was all a terrible, cruel trick.

()

Rage made him look from Helena, as she lay helpless on their bed, upward at their advanced, opened-spaced, comfortable home. _A prison is still a prison_, Koenig thought, and torture from an oppressor could no longer be tolerated. Especially when the tormented was the woman he loved. "Gwent!" Koenig shouted, furious. "You bastard! I'll make you pay for this ...!"

"No!" Helena lifted her hands and grasped his arm, "John, don't! Think of Tommy …"

He gulped and valiantly controlled his temper. She was right. It wasn't just them anymore. Gently, taking the cloth and dabbing at her ears where they had also bled a little, Koenig settled beside her on the bed and held Helena. Her head lay comfortably on his shoulder. Koenig whispered, "We are together. Some day, Helena, some day." he promised.

"Yes." she whispered, "Oh yes, my love." Then she said something odd. It really had nothing to do with their current situation but Helena spoke as if it had great significance, "John, you have the most beautiful eyes. Tommy has your eyes."

Koenig nearly chuckled, assuming this was her attempt to make him feel better about what had happened to her and all of them at the whim of their master, "What made you think of that?" he asked.

"I just wanted you to know. I love your eyes. They were the first thing that caught my attention when I saw you on Moonbase Alpha. Such attractive eyes …"

"And he has your smile." John offered, "Your beautiful smile."

She nodded against him, laying a hand on his chest.

"Get some sleep." John told her, gently.

Helena said no more.

()

When John Koenig awoke the following morning - his life was forever changed.

()

(to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my …_

CHAPTER 4

He held Thomas' hand and stared at the capsule. There really was not much more he could do now. For Thomas he had to be strong, had to keep it together, but it was so hard.

If it was not for his son he would not be able to function at all.

"Daddy?"

"Hush, Tom-boy."

John Koenig had never felt so utterly alone, so wholly miserable, and so completely furious in his life. Not when Jean had died, not when the moon had been torn from Earth orbit and not even when he and Helena had been abducted by Gwent.

And oddly, he had never felt so numb either.

Helena would tell him it was normal. He was _grieving._

But it was more than that. He felt disoriented, adrift, and Koenig doubted he would ever come back completely again. How could he?

Her death had destroyed him.

()

He awoke the following day, after their return to Gwent, and Koenig knew something was not right. She lay beside him, unmoving. No twitch or gentle moan. Not even a slight turn on her pillow to indicate a reluctance to greet the morning.

Helena had always awakened early to shower and rouse Tommy, to bring him over to their bed, awakening his father. Once there, the tickling and rhymes would start and John would play with his son while Helena prepared breakfast. Then, she would whisk him away, John following, and their morning would begin. After they talked and ate, Thomas would have his lessons, given by Gwent, John would go work-out and shower, and Helena would clean, read or work with her clay ...

But not this morning.

_It's natural_, John told himself, attempting to maneuver his mind away from where reality was taking it. Gwent had hurt her, traumatized the poor woman, to the point where she would need more sleep. Her body and mind were trying to recover from the ordeal!

But she was cold and still.

"Helena?" he had asked, low and afraid. He reached to touch her, his fingers brushing her cheek like a kiss. This, in the past, had always illicit a smile from her. She would open her eyes groggily, appearing soft and sexy … "No …" Horror engulfed him and he sat up, looking down at her, taking her hand. "Helena, _please_ …"

Her eyes did not open and he leaned down, his ear to her chest, desperately wanting to hear a heartbeat. Nothing. She was not breathing.

Tears fell and a strangled sob escaped his lips, "Oh, Dear God." He pulled her body up and gathered her into his arms. It must have happened not a few hours ago, perhaps she had reached for him but he was unaware, because she was not stiff but lax … her skin soft and beautiful. He shook her, begging Helena to say something to him, praying to whatever god that ruled deep space to bring her back to him.

"Commander." Gwent's voice was gentle. He recognized something in Koenig's tone that mirrored his own feelings months before when his own beloved companion was lost. "I am sorry. _Truly_. This was not meant to happen."

Koenig's reaction, under other circumstances, would have been to vent his fury, cursing Gwent as an animal and murderer. He would have moved from the bed, ripping up the covers, and did everything in his power to destroy Gwent, without regard to his own life.

But the next occurrence (he saw) stopped him. As he held his adored, the mother of his son, he watched as Thomas crawled from his own bed, pushing past the curtains. He then approached he and Helena. Koenig said nothing, merely watched as the boy crawled into bed with them, as he had on so many mornings. He was unaware of his mother's passing, having never been faced with such a thing before, and he took her free hand, as it lay on the mattress, in his. He then yawned and rested against her, as she was held by his father.

Thomas made himself comfortable then, having a funny thought, giggled and looked beyond Helena and up at Koenig: "Wakey, wakey!" he said with a smile.

_Helena's smile. _

Koenig bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling.

()

Her funeral had been quiet and dignified.

Dressed in her finest robe, she lay in the capsule, that which would be deposited into outer-space.

Perhaps one day she would be found, Koenig thought, whimsically. By a race of benevolent aliens who had the ability to restore life … He appreciated the fantasy his mind provided. _Helena_. Alive and well, restored and looking for him.

He saw their blissful reunion as he stared down into her still face. They were free from Gwent. Thomas was there but he was older, a man now, with his own family … They were all living on a lush, tropical planet and he, with Helena by his side, was incomprehensibly happy!

"Goodbye dear friend … Please forgive me." Gwent said and Koenig, snapped from his dream, watch as the lid to the capsule slowly slid closed.

Koenig took a deep breath, feeling something tight and painful in his chest. He stepped back, Thomas hand snuggly in his own, and watched as the capsule, her final resting place, slid away into the airlock. Koenig's heart raced and he wanted to scream, to lose control, and tell Gwent to stop. He didn't want her to be sent away!

Angusihed, John Koenig closed his eyes and sobbed audibly, trails of tears on both his cheeks.

Thomas looked up at him, feeling pressure against his hand, sensing now - and for some time - that something was terribly wrong. He would never see his mother again, he knew it without his father telling him, and he did not know why. His small cheeks gew red. He reached up for his father, wanting to be carried, hugged close and reassured.

Koenig could provide no such comfort. Not now.

Perhaps not ever again.

()

(to be continued)

_((*gulp* Oh yeah, I went there - and it wasn't easy. I know there are a lot of fans who are simply furious with me right now … but just one more chapter left … Hang in there to see the conclusion of GWENT GIVETH [and now we know what he tooketh away *sob*] …. What will happen to John and Thomas? And what surprise does Gwent have in store for them? Stay tuned gentle Earthlings ….))_


	5. Chapter 5 Conclusion?

CHAPTER 5

Thomas cried every night that first week. He wanted his mother very much, he called for her, but she never came. Gwent tried to explain her disappearance to the boy but it was too confusing and Thomas became irritated. How could she be there all his life then, one day, suddenly cease to exist?

At least Thomas had his Daddy - almost. His father, at first, also tried to clarify what had happened to his mother but he gave up, his voice trembling and his eyes misting, when it became too painful for him to go on.

Thomas felt he had lost both parents.

Each night in his bed, after an hour of fruitless crying, Thomas would slide off then walk groggily over to where father slept. He would climb in and hold tightly onto his arm, trying to snuggle, but Thomas never experienced the same warmth and softness as he did with his mother, which made the boy all the sadder. He would sob until he fell asleep.

In the morning Thomas would always find himself in his own bed. He knew that his father had carried him back again, when he had fallen asleep, and that angered Thomas. He felt rejected. Why didn't he just let him stay? In his child's mind he felt he knew the answer. Daddy did not love him as much as Mommy had and now that she was gone his father loved him even less.

The boy spoke often with Gwent during the day as John Koenig slept, which he did a lot of these days. Thomas saw his father take medicine "to help him manage" which Gwent freely offered. Thomas thought it candy at first, the pills so round and colorful, and he wanted some. But his father crossly told him no, it was medicine for: "Daddy only"

Gwent told Thomas to be patient, his father would eventually over-come his sadness and feel better. It would take time.

()

She sat at the edge of their bed, looking down at him, smiling gently. She wore a silky, luminescent white gown and appeared to glow with an ethereal light. She was an angel. He knew she would be an angel. What else would his beloved Helena be in the afterlife?

"_Where is the man who commanded Moonbase Alpha, he who over-came adversity, the man I fell in love with?"_

"Helena." He was always so happy to see her ...

_Be there for him, John."_

"I'm trying, Helena."

"_Not hard enough. You need to be both father and mother to Tommy now."_

"I'll try harder."

"_See that you do, John. You really don't want Gwent raising our son, do you?"_

Koenig felt drained as he lay on the bed. It had been three weeks since her death and everything was a struggle. He hadn't been eating well. Often times Gwent had to remind him that his meals were waiting, ready to be consumed. Thomas never went hungry. His father made certain of that, as did Gwent. Yet, for Koenig the effort to feed himself, when his stomach churned and the food tasted so bitter, was too much.

"_John you must eat more often and sleep less. You have to be there for Tommy. You would never forgive yourself if you left him to Gwent's mercy."_

Koenig grimaced in his sleep. Helen was right but … "When I rest like this I see you. I don't want to stop seeing you." he whispered.

"_You see me because it helps you to cope, John. You need to return to reality, my darling."_

"Will you come back to me if I need you?" he asked, "Say you will."

"_Of course. Just look for me and I will be there. But now you must be strong again. I will be watching." _Her hand reached forward and stroked his hair and forehead.

Koenig opened his eyes and swore he had been touched. He felt the space just above his brows then his hand dropped to lay where she had been sitting on the bed.

He could almost feel warmth and smell her perfume.

()

Gwent tried to converse with Koenig, even said things sure to make him angry, but Koenig did not bite. He refused to be engaged by his heartless master.

However, with an effort, Koenig got up and moved, attempting to connect with his son. He was constantly exhausted from the numbing medication he was taking and spoke very little. But he took time out to sit on the polished floor and helped the boy stack blocks. They then put a puzzles together and talked about his toys.

Thomas smiled at him during these times, when they were together, but it was mild and half hearted. John was trying but Thomas had already seen the difference in his father since his mother went away. He was kind to him and even ruffled his hair occasionally but it wasn't the same. They never really laughed anymore and he stopped telling Thomas stories before bed, like he once did. Thomas miss the days when his father would be funny and make sounds like choo-choo trains and various entertaining monsters.

Sometimes his father just seemed very unhappy, a mere shadow of the man he once was, and Thomas wished, as a nearly three year old would, that he could do something to make him happy again.

As a result, a frustrated Thomas - experiencing emotions he could not understand - started wetting his bed. His father was patient, telling the over-wrought boy that all would be well. They would both stop drinking water before bed and he would be fine, he promised.

"It's all a part of growing up, Tom-boy."

Thomas merely looked at his father and wished they could truly be content again.

()

Gwent had both disturbing and potentially hopeful news for John Koenig. Yet, in his present disposition, Gwent hesitated telling him. His companion, while making every attempt to bond with his son, was not doing the same with his master. Gwent could not truly find fault in him. Koenig blamed him for her death and, in all probability, Gwent contributed to her demise.

But her mortality might have come far sooner than either thought possible anyway.

Gwent always felt there was something neither of them knew about Helena Russell, that her death had been too abrupt, under the circumstances. Certainly her punishment should have hurt but, despite injury, if she had been healthy in the first place the woman never should have died. Had she known about the infirmity? As a doctor, should she not have known?

It was a mystery.

Gwent needed to change course and he nearly told the Commander he was doing so but decided he would wait, let him figure it out for himself, then eventually reveal something that would either be devastating or, if he had been told the truth, a new beginning for them all.

()

Almost a year had passed since her death. Koenig strived to be a good father whilst grieving every day for his loss, the two human males living in the machine that killed the woman they both loved.

Thomas reached out often but never quite connected with his father. He finally stopped trying.

"I have a gift for you, Thomas, on your third birthday."

The boy looked up and about, "Gift?" he asked, suddenly excited.

"Yes, follow the light." Gwent shown a yellow beam on the floor and moved it slowly as the boy followed. "It was a toy my original companion made." it said. The beam stopped on a door and it slowly opened for the boy to enter.

Thomas vaguely remembered this room. He would sit on the floor and play, often watching someone … his Mommy? … doing something.

"Look on the table to your right." Gwent said.

The boy turned, unsure. Thomas saw the desk Gwent spoke of but it was too tall.

Gwent could hear the boy's dejected whine. "Get a chair, Thomas." it advised.

"Oh." He moved a chair, scraping the floor with its four feet as he pushed, then climbed. He looked atop the desk and spotted what Gwent wanted him to see. It was a small wooden mock-up of Gwent himself. Companion had fashioned it during his younger days, carefully whittling the wood, adding texture and dimension with skill and concentration.

"What … is it?" Thomas asked, curious.

"That is Gwent, Thomas. A model. That is how I look on the outside. You saw me once, do you remember?"

It was a long time ago. Thomas remembered. He was with Daddy and Mommy, they were on a planet, walking away from Gwent, and Thomas looked back and saw his friend in the distance. It looked like this - _yes_. Thomas smiled and felt the smoothed wood. He had felt something like this on that planet. Daddy had called it … a tree.

"Come now, Thomas. You need to leave. Your father does not like this room to be disturbed."

Thomas slid from the chair and was about to approach the door when his curiosity was aroused. He rounded the potter's wheel, wondering what it did, seeing a flash of memory with his Mommy, looking down at him and smiling. He then eyed the many pots and sculptures on shelves.

Then he saw something that frightened him and made Thomas cry out.

Koenig heard Thomas and, suddenly fearful, he opened his eyes and raised himself into a sitting position o his bed. He had meant to just take a quick nap but had obviously slept far longer than expected. He had to stop taking those damn pills. Had to.

He could hear his son whimpering and this spurred Koenig into springing from the bed. He ran to Thomas, entered the room, then knelt beside the boy. The replica of Gwent lay at his stricken son's feet. "Tom-boy, what is wrong?"

Thomas lifted an arm, his little finger pointing at a life-sized sculpture of his mother's head.

Gasping ever so slightly, Koenig tried to hide his own surprise. He had never seen it before, never recalled Helena making it. "Let me check." he said, gently, then stood to take a closer look. When he approached he saw a small piece of paper laying beside the marvelous piece. Helena's handwriting explained: "For John. I know you are probably already sick of seeing my face but this will remind you that I am always watching over you, darling. Happy anniversary. Love, Helena."

"Anniversary." Koenig whispered, thinking. He recalled Helena declaring, after their first year on Gwent, shortly after Thomas birth, that the first night they made love would forever be known as their "anniversary", the closest thing to marriage they would ever experience aboard Gwent. This piece had been on the shelf for over a year, Helena having finished it probably just before they left for Neera. It must have hurt knowing she could not present it to him after all her hard work but they were traveling with just those things they would need to survive.

Koenig felt a tightness in his throat and chest and he looked once again at a transfixed Thomas. "Your Mommy made it." he said, lightly. "She made it for us to find, Tom. It looks just like her." He lifted a hand and mimed the boy to come to him.

Thomas picked up his Gwent-toy then walked forward slowly. When he got to his father he was lifted up into his father's arms.

Koenig said, "How clever you are to have found her, Tom-boy."

Thomas looked from the head of his mother to his father and smiled, pleased at his approval. Things were going to get better, he thought. Thomas reached forward and touched the hair and the face of the sculpture, "Pretty." he said. "Mommy."

"Yes, she was." Koenig nodded, gulping ever so slightly, but still managing to smile.

"Happy birthday to me." Thomas said, blue eyes twinkling, and his mouth lifting in a pleased smile. He held his toy in his hand and stroked it gently as he gazed at the sculpture.

Koenig looked at the replica of Gwent and his smile disappeared for just a few moments then reappeared when he saw Thomas' sudden concern. He let the boy down. "You take your toy and I will take this." He picked up the sculpture, "And let's go have lunch."

Hungry, Thomas raced to their dinner table.

Koenig approached the door after Thomas had walked out, heading to the common room, then - holding the sculpture with both hands and looking back into the room - he said, "Thank you for _this_, Gwent." he indicated Helena's head, "But it does not make a difference. I will never forgive you."

"I know, my companion. I know."

()

Two days later Koenig heard an odd bleep from Gwent's computer console and, after investigating, realized the unfamiliar sound was a communications advisory.

"Is someone trying to contact us, Gwent?" Koenig asked.

"Yes."

"Is it urgent?"

"Yes."

He and Gwent had barely exchanged a five words over the past few days and Koenig understood the apparatus was purposely being acerbic. "If whomever is calling is in trouble maybe we can help them."

"We could. But I do not believe they are in crisis, Commander. As a matter of fact, I believe they want to help _you_."

Koenig said nothing for a moment. Gwent was being cryptic as always. He said, "I don't see how they could possibly help me but, in that case, I insist you let me talk with them."

"Well, if you _insist_ …" Gwent's tone was nearly humorous. "Look at the screen, Commander."

Koenig looked up and, after a period of static, he saw a face he did not think he would ever see again.

"Commander Koenig." he said, "Do you remember us?"

Koenig stared stunned, at the man with long white hair and elaborate facial markings. "Captain Zandor." he said, nearly breathless. He could not believe it. The Kaldorians should still be in stasis, journeying to Earth on a nearly eighty year voyage to find a home.

"Forgive the intrusion, Commander, but we thought it important to speak with you."

"Captain, why are you awake and in this area of space? What is going on?"

"It is difficult to explain in the interval of a few minutes, Commander. Let us just say we received a distress signal which awoke us. The trajectory of our craft had been altered. It was then that we discovered Commissioner Simmonds had passed away ..."

Koenig nearly told him Moonbase Alpha had been privy to Simmonds last moments of life aboard the Kaldorian craft, but decided against it. Instead, he said: "It wasn't your fault, Captain. That space had been programmed for Dr. Russell and …" Koenig hesitated when he saw the mention of Helena causing a clear reaction in Zandor.

Despite the circumstances, knowing there had been a closeness between Zandor and Helena, Koenig felt a brief pang of jealousy. He thought it better to change the subject. "Do you understand why I am on _this_ craft?" Koenig asked.

"Yes." Zandor appeared sorry. He did understand. "Gwent homed in on our signals, sought us out, aware of our findings. It asked us to make you aware of them."

"Aware of what, Captain?" Koenig was confused. Zandor appeared uneasy - as anxious as a quietly laconic Kaldorian could appear - and he glanced behind himself at something hidden. Turning back to the camera, he said: "Prepare yourself, Commander."

The focus moved from him to a different area of his spaceship.

She sat in a chair, appearing pale and confused but exquisite, being fussed over by a Kaldorian woman, and she was wearing the gown she had been interred in.

Koenig might have fallen if there hadn't been a console in front of him to grasp.

She was alive.

_HELENA!_

()

The End

August 2012

()

**_Hunh?_**

_Yeah, I know what I said and I had honestly thought to have a totally different ending than this … but after finishing the story from my outline, I looked on it and was not happy. I slept on it for a couple nights, reconsidering a couple things, and a thought came to me …. _A sequel. _Not just a sequel but something that might just give John, Thomas, Helena … and the rest of the Alphans the happy ending they deserve … Maybe …. maybe …Hm._

_Keep an eye peeled for: _**GWENT GIVETH 2 - **_**Reunion**_**.**


End file.
